The Flu
by melissaadams22
Summary: When Nathan and Lucas both get the flu will Kristin be able to handle them before they drive her crazy? PG for some mild language usage


The Flu  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
SeaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment.  I am only borrowing these characters for a while I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant  
  
*****************************  
  
Nathan and Lucas were on the way home from the building of the new UEO sub SeaQuest.  They had left early when Lucas had thrown up all over Captain Bridger while trying to show him where he wanted a new conduit installed.  As Nathan drove Lucas rested his head back on the seat.  "You know Cap I am really sorry that I threw up on you.  I didn't mean too I just couldn't hold it anymore."  
  
Nathan glanced over at Lucas before answering.  "Lucas I can't blame you for getting sick but your timing could have been better.  I mean do you know the look I got from Bill when I had to call and tell him to hold off those admirals until I could get a change of clothes and a shower because you had puked all over me.  At first he didn't even believe me and I had to show him the evidence as best I could."  
  
By now both of them were smiling at the thought of Nathan having to hold up his arm covered in puke for the Secretary-General of the UEO, it was a sight to behold.  Lucas leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.  The truth was that for the past couple of days he had been feeling a little bit sick, but he thought maybe it was just a little cold.  They didn't get up world very often and it was more than likely he had caught a bug from somewhere.  That was until Kristin had called and warned them about a new strain of the flu going around.  It started out simple enough but was resistant to all the known forms of antibiotics.  Kristin and a research team from NCQ General had managed to find a vaccine that would keep the strain in check, thus preventing the patient to get any worse while they fought the original symptoms but in the long run it just had to run its course, which on average was more than a week.  Lucas at first thought about telling both Nathan and Kristin he wasn't feeling well but he knew that Kristin would stick him in bed and insist that he be poked and prodded and babied for the duration.  He did finally muster up enough courage to tell the Cap but had convinced both himself and the Cap that he could work.  Which he had to admit right was very unlikely.  
  
"Lucas you do realize we are going to have to tell Kris about this don't you?"  Nathan asked with a glance toward the teen.  
  
He opened one eye and looked at the Captain, "Do we have to?  I think I would rather stay sick."  
  
Nathan had to smile to himself; Lucas was getting crabby all ready.  "Yes Lucas we have to tell her.  First of all she has because she is your doctor and I want her to make sure you're okay.  And more importantly would you want to either of us if we didn't tell her and then she found out about it?  I don't want to see that do you?"  
  
Lucas thought about that a minute.  Truth be told he wouldn't want to see that side of the Doc's temper, again.  The last time that he decided to hide an illness from her it had cost him two weeks in bed and a very complete physical when he was well.  He just nodded to the Captain as they pulled into the drive of the condo they were renting for this time of being on land.  
  
They trudged in the house, Lucas from exhaustion and Nathan from being thrown up on and having to face Kris' temper when he told her Lucas was sick and had been for several days all ready.  Nathan headed into the den to call Kris and heard Lucas say, "I'm going to grab a glass of juice Cap and then head to bed.  Tell the Doc I said hi and I'll see her later."  He heard Lucas head upstairs as he sat at the desk and activated the screen and called NCQ General.  
  
"New Cape Quest General Hospital, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, could I speak with Doctor Kristin Westphalen please?"  
  
"Yes sir.  Please hold a moment why I transfer you to Doctor Westphalen."  
  
He waited a few seconds before Kris' image filled the screen.  She looked haggard and tired from too many patients and too little sleep.  "Hi Nathan.  What's up?"  
  
"Hi baby, I have something to tell you but first how goes it on the flu front?" he asked while flashing her a grin.  
  
"Oh Nathan we had 26 more cases come into the ER this morning.  It is unbelievable.  The good news though is that we have found a vaccine that will keep those that haven't had it from getting it.  The ones that do have it are just going to have to suffer 7-10 days it takes to work its way through the system.  Hopefully that will mean that about two weeks will see our last public case of this monster.  Now what did you have to tell me?"  
  
Nathan nodded and squared his shoulders preparing for the statement he knew he had to make.  "Honey, I hate to tell you this but Lucas has come down with this bug too.  He threw up all over me this morning and I had to have Noyce postpone a meeting with the admirals while I showered and changed."  
  
Kristin shook her head.  "I've been wondering how long it would be until one of you caught it.  Where's Lucas and how long have you two been hiding this from me?"  
  
"Well he went up to bed and he's been sick for a couple of days at the least.  I'm sorry Kris.  He convinced me that he was just fighting a cold.  I know I should have had you see him right away but I know how both of us hate to be babied."  
  
Kristin nodded her head and ran a tired hand through her hair.  "I know Nathan.  I'm too tired to yell at you right now.  I'll come home and bring some meds for Lucas and a dose of the vaccine for you I've all ready had it this morning.  See you in about 20 minutes."  
  
Nathan smiled and said, "Okay baby.  See you then.  Love you."  
  
She nodded and broke the connection.  Nathan got up and noticed that his bones ached.  "All this worrying about Lucas, Kris, and the boat must be getting to me."  He mounted the steps and peered into Lucas' bedroom and noticed that he wasn't in bed.  Suddenly he heard the unmistakable retching in the bathroom.  "Well at least he made it to the bathroom this time.  Lucas are you okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
He watched the bathroom door open and saw a very unwell Lucas emerge.  His hair was mused and he was pale and shaky.  As he trudged back to his bedroom he said, "Oh Cap you have no idea.  I think I just threw up my own my own feet."  He plopped down on the bed and let his head fall on the pillow.  
  
Nathan came over and helped him get his feet and legs under the covers and then pulled them up around him.  He touched the young man's face as he sat next to him.  "You're definitely sick Lucas.  You're also running a fever in case you didn't know that.  I called Kris and she is coming straight home.  Now is there anything you need before I head back downstairs so you can get some sleep?"  
  
Lucas just moaned which Nathan took to mean no.  He rose and shut the light off as he left.  He pulled the door closed leaving just enough space for crack, in case he needed something.  
  
Arriving downstairs just as Kristin arrived with two big cardboard boxes filled with medical supplies he rushed to take them from her.  As he sat them on the counter he said, "Hi Kris, what did you do rob the whole hospital?"  
  
Kristin took her coat off and came over to kiss Nathan on the forehead.  "No Nathan just a few things that we will need.  It does pay to be on staff at a local hospital you know.  How is Lucas feeling?"  
  
Nathan walked in and sat on the couch, for some reason he was really tired all of a sudden.  He waited for Kristin to come and sit down beside him before answering her.  "He's upstairs in bed, just gone done puking in the bathroom again.  He doesn't look good Kris.  He's real pale and weak.  I'm worried."  
  
Kristin nodded and placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder.  "I'm sure he's fine Nathan and I will go check on him as soon as you answer one more question for me."  
  
Nathan leaned his head back on the couch, "Shoot."  
  
"How long have you been sick?"  
  
His eyes popped open and he sat up.  "What are you talking about Kris?  I'm not sick just tired from all the work on the boat and now Lucas getting sick.  It is just made me a little tired."  
  
Kristin waited patiently for him to finish his tirade before continuing.  "Nathan I had my suspicions when I talked to you on the vid, you look sick.  Then when I came home and kissed you just now you're definitely running a fever, probably around 101 would be my guess but I'll no better when I examine you."  
  
Nathan leaned back again, "Shit Kris, I can't afford to get this right now.  There is still too much to do if we want SeaQuest to launch in few months.  I can't get sick right now."  
  
Kristin had to smile at that comment, still the Captain in charge even wanted to order his sickness around.  "Well Nathan whether you have time for it or not is beside the point.  You are sick and will likely remain that way for several days at least.  So I suggest you go and get to bed while I go up and have a look at Lucas and give him the new form of the antibiotic we've found.  Then once you are nice and tucked in and perfectly uncomfortable I will come and have a look at you.  All right?"  
  
He rose and headed upstairs while Kristin stopped to get her bag and some supplies out of the boxes she brought.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kristin approached the door to Lucas' room and she saw that he wasn't there.  Remembering what Nathan had said earlier she headed for the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door.  "Lucas honey, are you all right?"  Several seconds passed before she heard him unlock the door.  When she saw him at the door she momentarily gasped, he really did look awful.  Recovering from the sight she snapped into action and helped Lucas get back into the bedroom and into bed.  She tucked him back in and sat beside him putting her bag and the supplies on the floor.  Placing the back of her hand along his face she felt for a fever and felt one, over 102 she was sure.  Taking her hand away she spoke to him, "Yep.  You're definitely sick.  How many times have you thrown up today Lucas, not counting the time on Nathan of course."  
  
"That was the 5th time Doc.  I really feel awful.  Is it possible I could die from this so I would feel better."  
  
Shaking down the thermometer that she had removed from her bag she told him to hold it under his tongue.  Reaching for her stethoscope she answered him, "No Lucas it is not possible that you might die from this although you might feel like it after a few days."  Smiling she placed the scope on several different parts of his chest and stomach.  After a few moments she helped him sit up as she listened to his back.  Taking the thermometer out of his mouth she noticed that he did indeed have a fever slightly over 102.  Placing the instrument back in her bag she turned back to Lucas.  "Lucas I am going to feel several parts of your stomach and I want you to tell if it hurts.  Okay?"  He nodded and she lifted up his shirt and pressed lightly on his stomach in several places while asking if it hurt.  Receiving the appropriate responses and helped to put his shirt back down.  
  
"Well young man you have yourself a very nice version of the current flu that is going around, although you are throwing up more than most.  Because of that I am going to hook you up to an IV because I doubt that you could keep any meds on your stomach plus it is the best way to hydrate you."  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes and groaned as he watched Kristin retrieve the things she would need to start the IV.  As she stretched out his arm to tie the tourniquet around it she told him, "If it makes you feel any better Nathan has the same thing, although not as bad.  However you are both going to be in bed for at least 3 days before I want to see you trying anything more than going to bathroom."  
  
Lucas moaned and turned his head as Kristin slid the IV in.  "All done" he heard her say.  Turning his head back he saw himself staring into her eyes.  "Since you need the IV I am going to put the trash can here in case you need to get sick.  I may take it out in a couple days depending on how you're doing."  She picked up the syringe that she had filled downstairs and injected the contents into his IV line.  "This should help the nausea and headache some, plus it should help reduce the fever.  Now why don't you get some sleep and I'll check on you a little later."  She kissed him on the forehead before turning to leave.  As she shut off the light she could hear him snoring.  
  
Leaving Lucas she made her way to the master bedroom and found Nathan under the covers with his eyes closed.  "Well one down and one to go" she thought as she made her way to sit beside Nathan.  He opened his eyes and peered at her.  "Hey Sailor, interested in having some fun?"  
  
Nathan gave a half-hearted smile.  "I would ma'am but my doctor told me I had to go to bed and rest."  
  
Kristin smiled back at him as she touched his face with the back of her hand, still running a fever around mid 101.  "Well then you better listen to her or else she might just make you stay in bed longer."  
  
Nathan laughed and winced.  "Oh Kris, don't make me laugh it hurts."  
  
Kris nodded and placed a new thermometer in his mouth.  Reaching down and taking his wrist she noticed his pulse was a little bit fast.  She turned and got in her bag for her stethoscope again.  Placing it in her ears she lifted his shirt and listened to areas over his chest.  Helping his sit up she listened to his back.  Finishing she helped ease him back down and took the thermometer from him and looked at the reading, 101.6 just as she thought.  Placing the instrument back in her bag she turned to face Nathan.  
  
"Okay question and answer time.  Have you gotten sick to your stomach?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No nausea, that's good.  How about dizziness or light-headedness?"  
  
"Nope, not yet."  
  
"All right, do you have a muscle ache?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well congratulations Nathan you have definitively got the flu, but I don't think it is the new version.  I will need to run a blood test for sure but I think you just caught it from overworking on that blasted boat.  You should feel lucky though."  
  
He looked at her oddly.  "Why would I feel lucky?  I am stuck in bed and sick although my doctor does look awful good to me right now."  
  
"Flattery won't work Nathan you are still stuck in bed.  Not having the new strain means that I can give you a couple injections over the next few days of a strong antibiotic and you should be a lot better before Lucas is.  He is getting so sick that I had to hook him up to an IV to hydrate him and give him continuous fluids.  He's going to be laid up a good 10 days or more although I haven't told him that yet.  If you're really good and promise to take your medicine like a good boy I might let you up as early as late tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Nathan scowled at her and said, "Aren't you over-reacting Kris?  I mean it is just a little flu I can still work."  
  
As she dug in her bag and came up with the syringe and the medicine Nathan would need she said, "Do me a favour Nathan.  Don't practice medicine without a license.  If you did go back to work too soon you would yourself flat on your back without enough energy to scratch your own nose.  Now quit complaining and give me your arm."  
  
"Aw Kris, you know I hate shots.  Can't you give me a pill or something?" he asked while rolling up the sleeve of his pyjamas.   
  
"Nathan honestly you are such a baby.  If I did give it to you in solid form it would only be a matter of time till you were sick to your stomach and then I would have to give you the shot anyway.  Now turn your head and concentrate on that dark spot on the wall over there and it will be over before you know it."  
  
Nathan turned and concentrated as he felt Kris swab a spot on his upper arm.  Closing his eyes he felt the prick that he knew was coming.  "Ouch.  That hurts Kristin."  
  
She finished and began putting her things away.  "I swear Nathan I have met 2 year olds that didn't mind shots as much as you.  Now will you please go to sleep and quit complaining before I decide to give you a sedative too?  I'm going downstairs to get some work done and I'll check on you later.  I don't want to hear you out of this bed unless it is to go to the bathroom.  Understand?"  
  
"Yes ma'am.  I'll be good," he promised.  
  
Kristin lent and kissed him before saying, "That will be the day.  You'll never be good Bridger.  Now sleep and that's an order."  She rose to leave and closed the door behind her.  
  
As she came downstairs and went to fix herself something to eat she thought "At least 10 days with those two.  I may not make it.  Oh well just be grateful Krieg isn't visiting and sick too."  Suddenly the vid phone beeped.  She walked over and answered it.  The image of Ben Krieg filled the screen.  "Oh no."  Smiling she said, "Hello Mr. Krieg what is wrong with you?"  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
